Private Show
by lenaetv
Summary: What happens when Kakashi and Sakura were alone during my story "Strip Club"? Well read and find out!


AN: Well people wanted to know what happened between Kakashi and Sakura during their hour alone in my story Strip Club, so, here it is! Please R&R. ENJOY!

* * *

Kakashi was feeling pleased with himself as he followed the man down the corridor. The music from behind the closed doors was growing fainter with each step. They took a quick left coming to a stop at a red door with a gold plate fixated at his eye level that read 'Seduction Sweet'. The owner turned and smiled.

"Here you are sir" He pushed open the door. "She will be with you momentarily"

Kakashi nodded and made his way into the room stopping a few steps in. He heard the door close behind him. Glancing around the dimly lit room he noticed there was a stripper pole situated in the corner to his right, in front of him was a four post king sized bed covered with crimson red bedding. The room rather empty to him, but pretty sure it served its purpose.

Dirty thoughts filled his mind at this moment picturing what he could achieve on that very bed. He was brought out of thoughts when he heard the door slowly open behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, his visible eye widened.

There in the doorway, just within his reach was the woman he'd come to know as The Cherry Vixen, posed against the door frame clad in a black lace teddy, matching black thong, fish net stockings and of course the ever present mask. His pants became slightly tighter at that moment.

"15000 rather a lot for just one woman" Sakura said seductively trying to disguise her voice as best she could.

He turned and gave his signature eye crease. "For you money has no value to me."

Sakura held back the giggle at his statement, thinking how cheesy it sounded. She slowly stepped further into the room turning to close the door making sure he got a good look.

And that he did, his eye traveled down her body, her lushes curves and milky white skin. His fingers itched, wanting to feel every part of her, to run his hands across those long legs and smooth flesh. His viewing session was interrupted by a small giggle.

"You like" She said turning back to him.

"Haven't I always" He took a step closer to her; he was determined to feel her against him.

She noticed the look of lust and desire in his lone visible eye. Sakura always found him to be rather attractive, and now for the first time he felt that attraction for her. Well maybe in a more perverse way, but an attraction nonetheless.

"You have one hour, so what would you like to do first." Her voice dark and sexy.

There was silence as he slowly made his way over to her. There bodies as close as possible without touching, lowering his cloth covered mouth to her ear. "If only you knew all the things I could do to you in just one hour." His voice low and husky.

A shiver ran through her body, the pleasure she felt just from this simple gesture, was absolutely amazing. Butterflies seemed to have now taken home in her stomach, heart rate increasing dramatically. Her body was reacting the way it was intended to, but her mind was whirling with worry.

'Oh kami, he plans on seducing me. Get a hold of yourself girl you're a professional. You have to take control of this situation.'

With that thought she moved in closer those last few millimeters and pressed her body against his. Not the best idea on her part since the first thought that came to mind was 'take me now'. However she quickly recovered when his hands brushed against her hips. She moved taking hold of his hand and led him towards the bed. He of course followed without hesitation.

She dropped his hand and crawled on to the bed. Just the sight of her current position made the tightening in pants unbearable. Her rounded cheeks taunting him to grab hold and have his way, her thong riding up in the very place he wanted the most. She kept that pose and looked over her shoulder.

His eyes glued to her lower region. She noticed the bulge in his pants bigger than before. She shifted her body back thrusting against him. His head fell back and a needy groan escaped his throat, instinctively his hands grasped her hips.

"So what would you like me to do?" Their body connection making the want and need between her thighs grow as well.

His breathing now uneven, he looked down at her his eyes burning with desire. "A kiss"

Her heart skipped. 'Shit' she had to find away around this. "A kiss? Is that all." her voice a little shaky

A smile faintly seen behind his mask, she watched as his finger curled under the top of his mask and slowly moving it down to hang loosely around his neck. Confirming the said smirk. "Yes a kiss" giving her hips a squeeze.

She froze ogling his unmasked face. His lips looked soft and the smirk on his face made him even more attractive. Of course she knew a kiss was out the question. A moment of devising a plan in her head, a devious smile crossed her face, she had an idea.

Pulling from his grasp she made her way over to him, she kneeled in front of him on the bed. "Alright"

He looked at her questionably as her hands came up, then everything went dark for him as she pulled his headband down to cover his eye. A small frown formed on his face. "I don't see how this is fair."

She giggled. "You said you wanted a kiss, you never said you wanted me to remove my masked."

'Damn' he cursed himself, she had him there. He was going to argue the point, but he felt her lips graze against his, her breath warm and inviting, his mind went blank. It took only a moment for him to close the space.

Sakura gasped at the sudden action, but soon she returned the action, her eyes fluttering shut. She was right; his lips were soft, also warm and entrancing. He deepened the kiss sneaking his tongue through her slightly parted lips, he had to taste her. A small moan escaped both their throats as their tongues met.

So lost in the kiss, she ran her fingers in silver locks. His hands had made their way to her waist pulling her closer, finally pulling apart for much needed air. Sakura was now lost to the world, Kakashi being the only thing on her mind.

"Wow" she whispered. He smiled slyly before capturing her lips again. This time he slowly lowered her to the bed, breaking the kiss for only a moment while he finally joined her on the bed. Supporting his weight on one hand and cupping her cheek with other. He ran his thumb across her swollen lips before covering them with his own. At this point he didn't need his sight to enjoy this.

This time the kiss was slower and passionate. Each fighting for dominance over the other, his hardened erection pressed up against her. His hand traveling down her body, his need to feel her every curve was going to drive him insane. He had to fill that void.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like hours. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to be as close as possible. But as soon as he felt her wetness through his pants, he broke the kiss.

"I have to go" He said through raged breaths.

She opened her eyes and looked at him questionably. "Your times not up." Disappointment evident in her voice.

He smiled and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "I know" He lifted himself from the bed removing her legs from around him. He stood and began to uncover his eyes. His eyes focused again to the dim light and he looked down at her, her mask already up again. But her eyes told a different story. She looked up at him with lust and disappointment.

He gave her another smile before pulling up his own mask. A quick wink and he made his way for the door. She propped up on her elbows and watched him leaving. He opened the door and paused.

"Oh and Sakura, don't be late for training tomorrow." He chuckled. He heard a surprise gasp come from her direction. But before she could say a word he disappeared behind the door.

In the hallway, he let out a sigh. 'I am only human' he thought to himself, or more to the side of his brain that said he was a dirty pervert. He ran his hand through his disheveled hair and slowly walked back, he had to wait out the next 35 minutes as not to look suspicious.

Sakura however stared at the door. She didn't know whether to be angry with him or not. She plopped back down on the bed. "Kakashi you are such an ass" She giggled.

* * *

AN: I know, but hey I tried. PLEASE R&R !PLEASE!


End file.
